The living dead
by The Truth Is On
Summary: Felicity Smoak used to be a normal girl with a happy life. That was until she went to a boat party and got killed. Well..not killed..she got changed into a zombie. You know what I mean!


**Okay. So basically Felicity is a zombie, and she can only survive if she eats brains. No clue how this will work out. May be Olicity IDK. Lets do this shit.**

Felicity yawned as she slided her way across the floor, and ended in front of the fridge. There was only one thing she wanted for breakfast..brains. Only problem was she had to disguise it as she lives with her roomate, Peyton who is a normal functioning human being.

Peyton and her had been best friends since kindergarten, but ever since the boat that Felicity went to got attacked...Felicity had well..acted different..and by different I mean became a zombie. Which Peyton doesn't and wont ever know about.

However that wasn't the only problem. Her fiance well..her ex-finace and her family. One crazy mother, one idiotic brother, one confused ex-fiance and one abandoning father. Her ex-fiance was amazing,until she had broken up with him over a text. Her family dont know where she is, since she purposely lost contact with them.

Felicity keeps herself locked away in her apartment, except for work. Her work. Wow she is a zombie who works, who has a job. Her job is to cut open dead bodies, and find out what was wrong with them, or how they died.

Her partner at work Ravi, is the only one who knows. The only one she trusts. He actually found out himself. He walked into the room once and asked her "What is up with the hot spicy sauce? Is that a zombie thing?" when she was eating chopped brains and noodles with hot sauce.

You may be wondering; how does she get the brains? Well she takes the brain from the dead victim that she works on. When she eats that persons brain, she gets visions, and basically gets given that persons attitude.

Felicity opened the fridge, her long white hair dangling down. Where was her food? She looked up and noticed Peyton leaning over the counter her head in her hands. Her long brown hair in a messy bun.

"Hey..Peyton whats wrong?" Felicity asked noticing Peyton slowly looking up.

"Felicity" Peyton said seriously as she turned around and picked something up "What the hell is this?" She continued as she threw a box of spaghetti and meatballs on the counter.

"Spaghetti with...meatballs" Felicity said hiding her fear.

"Dont play dumb. I found this in it" Peyton walked closer to her holding a bag of cut up brains in, that is covered with spaghetti bolonese.

"...Peyton" Felicity warned.

Peyton shook her head "No! I have had enough. Felicity what the hell happened on that boat!? You have changed, and not forgetting that I have found messed up things lying everywhere! Including chopped up BRAINS in your food"

Felicitys head was spiralling, she was about to lose her best friend..well for good "Peyton...there is something that you dont know about that night on the boat, promise me you wont freak out"

"Felicity just tell me! I know its hard to talk about it.. I mean people died" Peyton said holding Felicitys hand.

"I..I am not human..Well I am human its just I am dead...okay not dead but..." _Great now I am rambling on_.

"Felicity! FE-LI-CI-TY!" Felicity stopped and turned to Peyton who looked concerned "Start from the beginning"

Felicity took a deep breath "On the boat..these monsters" _Wait I am saying I am a monster_ she shook her head and continued "These zombies..they came on the boat..and attacked us all..people were screaming..so I hid under the table but before I knew it I was in front of this man who bit me then..pushed me off the boat into the water"

Peyton shook her head "Felicity, are you okay? Zombies? Are you out of your mind?"

"Let me finish first" Felicity angrily said. Peyton held her hands up in surrender. "The next thing I remember is waking up in a body bag, and seeing dead bodies everywhere" Felicity stopped "Peyton...I got changed into a zombie"

Peyton laughed "Nice one Felicity, you nearly had me"

Felicity frowned as she stood up and grabbed a knife. "Felicity what are you doing!?" Peyton tried to stop her but Felicity held her hand.

"Trust me" Felicity thrusted the knife into her chest. Peyton stepped back, covering her mouth with her hands.

Felicity's eyes turned pitch black, and red around the pupils. She took heavy deep breaths but still stood "Do you believe me now?"

Peyton nodded her head "Who...Why...Why didnt you tell me before!? I have been living with..with"

Felicity clenches her fists as she pulled the knife out her chest and turned back to normal.

"A monster!" Peyton finished.

Felicity looked up hurt "I..I'd better leave"

Peyton nodded her head "Get out of my apartment!"

Felicity grabbed her bag and coat and headed out. She was moving somewhere none of her loved ones will get hurt.

Starling city.


End file.
